1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a towel, and more particularly to a towel structure combined with energy body on the surface of the towel.
2. Related Art
Strength and coordination exercises are becoming increasingly more popular these days. Within health-conscious cultures, sports such as jogging, swimming and bicycling have long been common forms of exercise. More recently, however, those desiring to stay in shape are seeking different, more innovative ways to achieve or maintain a desired level of physical conditioning and mental health, while at the same time trying to decrease the incidence of injuries due to high impact exercising.
Increasingly, health-conscious consumers have been wearing various types of health ornaments in recent years, and the market is inundated with products claiming to promote health or cure various maladies. These health products cover many categories, including clothing such as underwear, ornaments such as bracelets and rings, linens, footwear, step-on-type foot massagers, foods and beverages, and various exercise goods, which are commonly used in daily life and for which the demand is expected to grow.
Hence, there are more exercising or articles for daily use are combined with health-concept. Take the towel for example, for preventing to affect structure and soft, the fibers contain energy powders, such as titanium, germanium, bamboo charcoal, bio ceramics and tourmaline, before knitting. However, such manufacturing is too complicate and expensive.